


Soft Tones

by MeMyselfandI2008



Series: He’s Jerry [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jerry gets to relax in this one, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Jerry gets lost after getting dragged into one of Rick's adventures.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Jerry Smith
Series: He’s Jerry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Soft Tones

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but his feet were starting to hurt and his stomach was growling louder than normal. The trees (he assumed they were at least, but he couldn't think of any trees that were purple.) were starting to thin out, and soon, he found himself in the middle of a clearing. His gaze shifted up to the dark sky that he hadn't gotten the chance to fully look at, eyes widening in wonder as he spotted the large creatures that occupied the space.

Jellyfish-like-creatures fluttered through the sky, their bright, ever changing colors lighting up the surrounding forest with different hues. Jerry took a deep breath, letting out a content sigh as he sat down on the purple grass, shoulders relaxing. He hadn't felt so at peace in a really long time.

" _There_ you are," Rick's rough voice cut through the air, mixing with the sounds of a portal that opened and closed, "You dumbass," he began to rant, "I told you _not_ to touch anything, and what do you decide to fucking do?" he made a small gesture with his hand as he took a sip form his flask, "You—you're fucking lucky I put a tracker on you in case you did some stupid shit like this."

Jerry scoffed, a scowl on his face as he continued to stare up at the fluttering fish occupying the sky.

"It took me _two_ fucking hours to find your stupid ass, and here you fucking were—staring at fucking jellyfish."

"Has it really been two hours?" he muttered to himself, gaze still focused on the creatures.

"Yes, now let's _go_ ," Rick created a portal a few feet in front of Jerry, "I've got shit to take care of," he grabbed his son-in-law's arm, ready to drag him into the portal.

"Hey—" Jerry tried to pull himself out of Rick's grip, "Can't I just stay here for a little while longer?" he pleaded, "It's nice here!"

Rick stared at Jerry for several seconds, annoyance plastered on his face. The portal he had made closed, and with that a heavy groan left him as he rubbed his eyes, " _Fine_ , if it'll keep you from bitching," he let go of the younger man's arm, taking a seat in the grass across from him.

Jerry gave the older man a small smile, "Thanks," he said, turning his focus back to the jellyfish and leaning back on his arms, his calm from earlier returning.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he grumbled into his flask, taking a long gulp from it.


End file.
